


Dust

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Golden Treasure: The Great Green
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Interspecies Relationship(s), Spoilers for Golden Treasure: The Great Green - Part III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Everything was dusty.Painfully, painfully dusty.
Relationships: Player Character & The Artist (Golden Treasure: The Great Green)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Polvo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834333) by [Cielo La Solitaria (SkyTheLoner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/Cielo%20La%20Solitaria)



> I cried inside when the artist died, ngl.

From dust to dust.

Dust on the floor to dust on the elixir container. Chalky and dusty - this was what the artist had been making during his final moments. Looking around, there wasn't a sign of a struggle - just a puddle of dried red burning lifeblood on the earthen floor. The dust covered floor that you watched the artist clean each day, even when it was recovered the next. Dusty, dusty blood.

Essence.

Dusty, dusty world - it got in your lungs and stuck to them and stung like needles and threatened to drag you down into the cool, cool earth.


End file.
